The present invention relates to semiconductor memory devices and more particularly to a technique effective for use, for example, with a SDRAM (Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory) and a VRAM (Video Random Access Memory) which have a successive or continuous reading function performed through an output circuit driven with a boosted voltage.
A DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) of the type which uses a word line select signal generated with a boosted voltage is known in which the boosted voltage is generated by a boosting circuit. A DRAM provided with such a boosting circuit is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-3-214669 laid-open on Sep. 19, 1991.